Believed to be the Only Heir
by Neon Firecracker
Summary: "As you know, you are believed to be Poseidon's only heir." Chiron began although Percy instantly spoke. "Yeah, so?" The boy asked, giving the man before him a sort of strange look. "So, it would seem that belief has been held in error." Percy has got a brother. And moments later, got a sister. Set during Sea of Monsters. Partly based on movie, mostly based on book. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**So, my brother likes to play Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters on repeat everyday. And while watching the beginning(he likes to start at the beginning every time he turns it on), I got an idea for a fanfic. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I do own, however, my own OC. As she is my creation. **

* * *

"Whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do it." The boy standing before the centaur said. He had been summoned to the big house, and although his friends tried ot tell him he was in trouble, Percy knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

"You've done nothing, Percy." The half man half horse replied simply.

"Exactly." Percy said, sending his friends a quick side look. He looked back to Chiron though, since he started talking again.

"As you know, you are believed to be Poseidon's only heir." Chiron began although Percy instantly spoke.

"Yeah, so?" The boy asked, giving the man before him a sort of strange look.

"So, it would seem that belief has been held in error." The elder looked down at the three half-blood before him, letting that news sink in. Percy did not say anything. He didn't know what to say. Heck, he didn't know what to think.

"Hold on. You're saying Percy has a brother?" The satyr to the right of him, Grover, asked, looking sort of excited.

"Or a sister." The blonde to left of him cut in.

"Holy Styx. Another Poseidon half-blood." Grover smiled, reveling in that information a moment.

"Not exactly." Chiron nodded his head towards The Big House and the three followed him in. He didn't say anything until they reached the room Mr. D was standing with another man. "Technically, Tyson is not a half-blood. Half-bloods are half-human, hence the name."

"I don't get it." Percy stated, looking sort of confused. "If this new kid is not half-human, then what other half is he?"

"Nymph. Sea nymph. And when you cross a deity with a nymph, you get..." Chiron replied, and as he trailed off pushed open the doors which revealed Mr. D with someone Percy didn't think he had seen before.

"Don't touch. it's a Gewurztraminer. Hi." Mr. D was busy pulling his wine out of the boys hands and greeted them when he noticed them.

The boy stood up straight, and is actually almost a head taller than Percy. He turned to face those who had come into the room. He gave a nice smile before speaking. "Hi, Brother."

Percy just stared. What was he suppose to think? Is he actually thinking anything? Yes, yes he is... _Are you kidding me?_ He knew it was rude to think it, but... A cyclops? A half brother whose a cyclops? And before Percy could think of anything else, one of the other Hermes kids came running in, clearly out of breath and a little wet. His name was Jack, nice kid. Nothing like his half brother Luke. He opened his mouth to talk but the words seemed to stop when he looked from Chiron, to Percy, to Mr. D, then the obvious monster in the room. "Yes, Jack?" Chiron asked, breaking the silence.

"OH! Uh, it's Marina..." He spoke and only Chiron seemed interested. Mr. D never seemed interested in anything. "Her body just washed ashore..." He looked down then and no one spoke during this silence. "The water nymphs found her and came running to find someone."

Percy watched, now looking away from his supposed brother. Who is this Marina person? Chiron seemed to notice this and gave a grim smile to Percy. "Marina was a half-blood. Unclaimed, like a lot of campers. She went on a quest a couple months before we brought you here for the first time. She never came back, we assumed she had died." He explained softly, and Percy understood then. "It seems she had and maybe Poseidon helped her come home-"

But Jack cut him off. "That's the thing... She's not dead!" Chiron looked at Jack with an alarmed expression, before the boy turned and lead Chiron to the place they found her. Percy couldn't help but follow. He'd go anywhere that was with the thing he was just told was his brother. There were several campers gathered around to peer into the water where the girl lay. Annabeth and Grover included.

"Why did not one pull her out?" Chiron snapped as he stepped into the water and reached down to pull her out. When Percy saw her she certainly looked dead. Had the campers let her drown?

"Because she was breathing in the water!" Someone said but Chiron just gave them a finny look. "But, only a child of..." His voice trailed off when his attention like everyone else went to the glowing trident that formed above the unconscious girls head. When they stopped staring at the trident they all stared at Percy, Chiron included. And Percy was standing there, and could hardly believe this day. First a cyclops brother, and now a new sister? One his father just claimed now? Is a satyr going to show up at any minute and claim to be his brother as well?

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter. I'll be working on the second chapter right now because I'm in the mood to write for this story. Please let it be know that I REALLY hate the second Percy Jackson movie, so while I will be changing some things from the books to fit the opening of the fic better, I will mostly be going off of the books. I'm sure most of you REAL Percy Jackson fans will enjoy that!**

**So if you liked this please favorite, follow & review! I really really like reviews. Like really like them. Even if you're just telling me you like my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter! Most of the dialog was taken from the second movie. I know, I know, it sucked. But I really don't feel like going downstairs to grab my book and copy lines from that. However, my fic will be VERY different from the movie in a lot of ways. (: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. I do own Marina. **

* * *

Everyone was excited over the return of Marina. Percy most of all. Not that he wasn't loving his bonding time with Tyson(he really actually wasn't, since he was still half convinced his father was still messing with him), but he has a real sibling. A human one! Okay well not human-human, but half-blood. Normal. Annabeth was the one most found by her side. From what Annabeth told her over the five whole days that Marina had still not woken up, her and Marina was close. She went on a quest to get revenge for one of their best campers, who incidentally was a son of Dionysus. So Mr. D let her go, but she didn't come back. The camper died sort of like Thalia, bringing more campers.

And when she woke up, everyone knew when it happened. Marina was sure loud enough to let everyone know. Chiron was the first on the scene to try and calm the girl who seemed to be really freaking out. Like she didn't know where she was just yet. Percy was standing with Grover in the rest of the crowd watching her throw her fit in the arena now. Percy wasn't sure exactly why she was upset. "Marina!" Chiron yelled out, pausing her to pause in her actions as she turned to look at him. IT was then that Percy actually got a good look at her. She looked thin. And not just small skinny girl kind of thin. Like she's hardly eaten anything all year. "That is quite enough!" He snapped and the look she gave him was murderous.

"Then quit telling me lies about him!" She hissed out of her teeth, which were surprisingly white compared to how the rest of her looked.

"They are not lies..." Chiron told her calmly then but it seemed like the wrong thing to say. Before she could start enough fit he quickly went to speak again. "Luke is gone, he betrayed his father, and the gods-"

"Luke is a traitor." Percy said in a loud voice then and the brunettes eyes focused on him then. And she was charging over before Chiron could even get close enough to stop her. Percy wasn't sure entirely what happened next. All he could really feel was the stinging of his face. He was pretty sure he had been hit since Chiron pulled Marina back from him when his vision fixed itself. He wasn't paying attention to the things she was saying but when Annabeth spoke he paid attention.

"He is a traitor, Marina." She told the girl who seemed to stop and stare at Annabeth, as if she only just noticed her. "He stole from Zeus and tried to over throw the gods by starting a war! I didn't want to believe it either, but it was him. I saw it for myself. I heard him say it." Percy watched to see what Marina would do then but she just stood still.

After several quiet moments she pulled something from out of her clothes which were never dry in the first place. Quirks of being a child of Poseidon. Can't get wet if you choose not too. Percy guessed she did since she was pulled from the water completely dry. "Where is Dionysus?" She asked then, but like she said the magic words, Mr. D stepped through the demigods. She noticed him and headed right for him and stopped when she stood before him. "A tribute to you, for Zachariah. A fang of the Leucrocota that killed him." She held out the bone to the god who accepted it and for those who know Zach, there were cheers. She may have just looked like a lunatic, but she completed her quest. She must have avenged Dionysus' son. Unlike most others who were clapping, Percy didn't join in. His face still kind of hurt. Great. He has a cyclops brother and a sister who already hates him.

Like normal, Percy sat with Tyson during dinner at their table. No one else wanted to sit by them, even their supposed sister. Grover was next to him, but Annabeth wasn't. No she and Marina were at a table several way. Percy knew Annabeth wasn't exactly a fan of Cyclops, but it's not like Tyson is the one that killed Thalia. Worst of all, his sister seemed to be besties with Clarisse.

Gone for a whole year? Marina hadn't realized she'd been gone that long... She thought it was only a few months. She told the campers who asked her tale though. Tracked the beast to some mountains, slayed it, but then more of them came. She was hiding on that mountain for months. She wanted to work her own way back and hadn't asked the gods for help. She wanted to prove she could avenge her friend for the gods. Maybe get her parent to be proud enough to claim her. She doesn't remember getting back either. She remember getting chased to some cliffs but tripped and hit her head. And when she woke up she was in camp, and people were telling her lies about Luke.

And if that weren't the top of the freaking cake, Poseidon claimed her! After all of these years of being here at Camp Half Blood, he just now claimed her. She was truly happy that she was finally claimed, by one of the big three at that! But her siblings... After she was told Thalia was the only one of the big three. If only Thalia were here today to see that she had finally been claimed. The moment she glanced out at the tree there was a large shaking. Enough shaking that shook the whole camp. Everyone looked around, but then it happened again. This time there was a noise. Everyone turned and looked up the hill as the noise happened again, shaking the ground again. Grover shouted out that there was barrier action, so everyone including Marina ran up the hill to see. A sword made for her by one of her friends in the forges at camp by her side. It has yet to let her down. She along with Clarisse and Annabeth stood at the front, watching as a bull rammed into the barrier. Just when some idiot spoke and jinxed them, saying about how it was holding, it broke and the bull crashed through at last.

All Hades broke out then. Most campers fled from the hill but the fighters stayed to protect their home. Marina was one of them. And even though the campers tried their hardest to fight the thing, but the heat radiating off of it was just too much to bare at times. It even laid waste to most of the camp. When it had finally dragged off her good for nothing brother, and soon enough you could hear the explosion. Okay, maybe not good for nothing... Everyone was collecting themselves when several campers noticed something was was truly bad. Not just for them, but for the tree as well. Thalia's tree was dying right before their eyes. Marina _knew_ Thalia. Not like Annabeth or Luke, but she knew Thalia before those two came. Thalia was her friend. She was one of the first there seeing the tree graying up as its pine needles all began falling to the ground. She felt tears building in her eyes as she knelt by where her friends body had fallen, which was now a tree. She wasn't paying attention as Annabeth knealt next to her. "Who would do this to her?" Annabeth asked aloud.

"Luke poisoned the tree." Instantly Marina was on her feet.

"Luke would not poison her!" She yelled as her brother stopped walking. "Thalia gave her life for Luke, he would NOT poison her tree!" She couldn't stop the words from coming even if she didn't believe them. Her friends tried to tell her what Luke did, but she just would not hear any of it. But it didn't matter. Thalia's tree was dying, and Chiron was working on a cure. But even if he found one, he may be too late. She sat with Clarisse for the remainder of the day, and no one really said anything until Clarisse asked for the details from her battle with the Leucrocota. And Marina gave them every detail that she could. She may have lost a few months of her memory(more like half a year) but she's home. And whatever she did during that time, if it was too bad the gods would have punished her, right? Plus she was told by Percy, who tried to be buddy buddy with her, that she has some pretty cool powers. Powers her and Clarisse loved practicing. But she wasn't at her full strength, and she knew it.

She was still with Clarisse when Mr. D called them to the amphitheater. She sat and waited while campers filed in and sat, and waited for the god to start talking. He explained of one thing that could save Thalia's tree, the golden fleece of myth. And a quest to go ant get it! Marina knew she would not be going on any quests. She would love to be the one to bring Thalia the fleece, but as she is not healthy enough it would be stupid to send her on a quest like this. Dionysus asked Ichneutae to lead the champion to the fleece, since only a Satyr can sense it. And he accepted without a second thought. Marina joined in the applause for him, smiling. "As to who that champion might be, our plight calls for only our finest hero..." Mr. D went on, the paused. "The best of us..." Another pause. "The strongest, and the bravest..." Marina looked to Clarisse then and knew from that instant he must be talking about her. Her and Clarisse have always gotten along. She nudged the girl next to her with a smile. "The scion of the god of war... Clarisse!" Can Marina call it or what? She was one of the loudest clapping and cheering for her friend who would be the champion of this quest.

When everyone left to head back to their cabins, which unfortunately meant that Marina had to face her family, and spend the entire night with them. As they left, her brother came running up to stop her, Clarisse and everyone else who was walking with her. "Hey, Clarisse! Clarisse!" She stopped with her friend who turned to face Percy.

"What?" Clarisse asked, obviously a little annoyed. When she saw who it was she smiled. "Oh don't worry about always coming in second, Jackson." She chuckled and Marina couldn't have stopped her giggle if she wanted, earning a look from Annabeth which she returned. "You do get used to it... I think? Obviously I wouldn't know."

"When you're the best you'd never know." Marina said making Clarisse laugh then.

"Listen, Luke is still out there and he's involved with the fleece some how... And... I've got a feeling that he;s not done yet..." Percy sort of explained and Marina could not repress the glare she got when Percy talked about Luke.

"Really? Cause I've got a feeling that I don't really care! Gosh don't look so wounded." Clarisse said after noticing Percy's expression. "Listen there are generals, and there are foot soldiers. And you should feel lucky that you even made it into the army at all. Just try not to screw up anything too badly while I'm gone." She told Percy simply before turning away and walking away with Marina and Ichneutae once more. They walked past the cabins and Clarisse walked with Marina all of the way up to hers, even passing the Ares cabin. "You know you would be my third person if you were your normal self." She told Marina with a wicked smile. "You and I would own this quest, and we both know it." Marina smiled then.

Marina hugged Clarisse briefly and then stepped back. "You go get that fleece. You bring it home and we'll party hard together." She told her friend before they parted ways. Marina was asleep before Tyson and Percy even made it back into the cabin. She's missed her bed and hardly wasted any time in getting into it.

She saw Clarisse off the next day, like everyone else. And she began heading towards where the camp was still all messed up, planning on helping until she heard her brothers voice. He was planning on going after the fleece anyways, and she even heard Luke's name. She knew right then and there she was going if they went. So she helped clean up the camp during the day, like her brother and his friends. And even that- that thing! The thing still daring to call itself her brother. She kept quiet about it though. If Percy was planning on finding Luke, she was not missing this opportunity to see him. She would get the truth from him about all of this nonsense people keep saying about him. And when her brother thought she was sleeping, he left. Tyson with him. And she had already packed her own things when the boys weren't in the cabin and swiftly followed them. It was easier than she remembered, trying to be quiet while she followed. But she managed too quote nicely.

* * *

**So this chapter turned out much longer. I might cover lots of things in one chapter and may just kind of give brief details rather than go in depth. So there was the second chapter, and I'd love to know what you guys think of Marina! Please leave me a review of what you think of her~ Or leave me any kind of review! I really love reviews. Reviews make me think people like my stories and make me want to keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another long chapter! Hope you guys are ready. Two followers and two favorites! 3 I don't own Percy Jackson nor it's characters. **

* * *

She followed them silently as they tried to sneak out of camp. She would make herself known only when it wouldn't be easy for them to send her back. She was right behind a tree behind them and easily heard what they said. "Okay so how are we going to get passed them?"

"Oh well I think they're looking for threats trying to come in, not people trying to sneak out, so... I think we're cool as long as we stay quiet..." Percy said, but just then there was a clanging noise and the sound of someone tripping. Marina could not stop her eyes from rolling as the cyclops came running up, making more noise than any monsters hanging around camp. Percy and his friends tried to quiet the monster but it wasn't doing any good.

"You left without me." He told the group and Marina figured this was the best time to reveal ehrself then. Since it seemed the whole camp would probably be joining them.

"Listen where we're going, it's very dangerous." Percy started to talk and his eyes went to Marina who stood there behind Tyson. "No." He told her then but Marina rolled her eyes.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you get to tell me what to do." Marina told him coldly. To say she disliked her family was well, a severe understatement. Tyson looked between Percy then Marina.

"I know it's dangerous. I wanna help. And this way, it's like a family trip!" He said brightly looking between his siblings but Marina shot him a dangerous look.

"We are not family." She spat at him before walking past him to be next to Annabeth, who seemed ot have no complaints about her going.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Percy scolded her but Marina's eyes narrowed.

"Or what?" She snapped. "Until today I didn't even know who my parent was! Just because we have the same blood does not make us family. And there is no way that thing is related to me in any way." She told him in a low tone.

"He is your brother, even if you don't like it!" Percy retorted. "And don't you ever call him a thing again, or-"

His words were cut off as Marina's sword was out and against his throat. "Or you'll what? Threaten me? Beat me in a fight?" She asked him, her tone clearly mocking. "I'm a better fighter then all of you combined and Annabeth knows it. I've been on more quests than you, done more than you."

"He's saved Olympus." Annabeth cut in then but Marina didn't look at her.

"I don't care if he saved the bloody universe!" She snarled, pressing her sword harder against his skin. "From what I hear you got lucky. I however have more than luck. I have talent. I have skill. Besides, if you're going to see Luke, I'm coming." She said finally, her sword leaving his neck and put it back on her back.

"Listen, I don't think either of you understand how dangerous this is going to be." Percy said then. He looked to Marina then. "And you just woke up after being unconscious for five days." Then in one swift move Percy was on his back and Marina on top hand ready to punch.

"And yet I can still move faster than you." She commented before sliding off of him.

"Percy, we could use her help. She's really good at quests." Annabeth said then.

"And I can help too!" Tyson said then, looking a little flustered at being left out of the action. "The fleece is guarded by Polphemus."

"Who?" Percy asked then.

"Polyphemus..." Tyson said, sounding out the name more. "Closest thing cyclops have got to someone famous. Captured Odysseus." He sort of explained. "Point it, maybe I could talk to him. Ya know, cyclops to cyclops.

"No, you can't because I'm not going with a cyclops." Annabethn said and Marina couldn't help but smirk.

"Seconded." Marina said then. This seemed to make Tyson feel bad, and Marin honestly couldn't have cared. He slid his glasses back on to cover his eye but Marina just looked bored.

"Oh then we got a problem, cause I'm not going without one." Grover said then. Marina stopped herself from shooting him a dark look. "This Polyphemus has probably killed every satyr whose gone near the fleece." Grover said, and there was a look on his face then and Marina knew it must have been fear. "You want me to lead you to a cyclops fine, but I'm bringing one of my own. For protection."

Annabeth argued a little more with Percy, but soon enough they were on their way through the forest to leave camp. Tyson's bag rattled on while they hurried. Annabeth was still upset over this, and Marina knew exactly why. "So Grover, where are we going? What does your nose say?" Percy asked as they reached the edges of camp.

"Uh..." The satyr said as he sniffed the air. "Some where off the coast of Florida... South." He said and pointed in the direction they were meant to go then.

Annabeth had walked forward and whistled, and before long there was a loud noise, almost like a growling but not exactly. Two light came flying wildly into view as the five stood there staring. The lights came together and as they glided across the ground smoke appeared and when it faded there sat a taxi. Or at least it looked like a taxi. "It's the chariot of damnation." Annabeth said with a smile then.

"Looks like a New York City cab." Grover pointed out.

"Same difference." Annabeth said, glancing at Grover.

The door to the car opened with a squeak as the front window rolled down. "No dollars, no credit cards, drachmas only." "Exact." "Change." "Please." The three ladies in the front seat spoke. First all at one then right after the other. "Chop chop get in the cab." One of them hurried them along. From left to right looking in the back seat, Tyson, Percy, Annabeth and finally Grover. Marina was left to sit on someones lap and she chose Grover. She knows Grover, and didn't mind sitting there. "Yeah we just had this cab sanitized for your protection." "It wasn't this year though."

"Excuse me we're trying to get to Florida?" Percy said, leaning forward.

The woman in the drivers seat gasped with a smile. "Our kind of fare. Pricey." The handle was flipped down starting the numbers rolling which would show them the amount they would need to pay. The car was put into gear and the pedal slammed on, sending them off. Everyone was thrown back into the seat and Marina's head just barely missed head butting Grovers. There was a little infomercial about buckling up and everyone rushed to do that. It seemed like the best option.

"Maybe we should have flown commercial." Grover stated.

"Zeus would have blasted Percy out of the sky if we did that. Probably Tyson and Marina as well." Annabeth reminded him before Grover went 'Oh yeah'. They were shifted back anfd fourth across the seat as the car turned this way and that. Marina's head slammed against the window, making her head throb which she was sure was going to lead to a headache later. Everyone was making some kind of noise as they slid back and fourth across the back seat.

"Calm down. If we didn't know what we were doing," "We would be licensed." The two on the right said as the one on the side reached back and placed a finger on the picture of the three ladies in front. Percy leaned forward and at once stated the obvious.

"They don't have eyes."

Then all three ladies turned around at once to face the half-bloods in the back. Giving them all a smile as they stared. Everyone started to freak out then. "I know." "Awful picture." "Bad hair day." "We do so have an eye." "It's around here somewhere." "The last time I saw it you put it in the glove compartment, _Anger_." "Don't use that tone with my name!" "It's not there this time." "Ah... Haha! Wasp always puts it with the keys..." As one of them laughed the middle one turned around to face them, holding up the eye. "And it's twenty-twenty."

"So's mine!" Tyson pointed out proudly.

"Shouldn't the driver get the eye?" Percy asked as Grover nodded.

"Ehh... She'll be fine." The middle one said as she pushed the eye into the empty socket in her head. They were approached a tree which the car would either wrap around or take down, making everyone in the back scream. "She best split!" The middle one told the others and a level was pulled, ripping the car in two. And Percy was out in the open between the pieces, heading right for the tree, screaming as they approached. Tyson pulled him in at the last moment. "We paid extra for that option." One said as they crashed through a gate and sped out onto a road. The driver swerved one way and swerved another. "You know the kids right, the driver should have the eyeball, he's a freaking genius!" "You're the one who put it in the visor!" "Well it's on the table, I haven't had a turn in quite some time." The middle one's fist struck out then, hitting the woman next to her in the face. "Ah! Oh no you didn't!" "Yes I did!" Then a slapping fight ensued in the front seat. "Get off!" "You stupid-" It was hard to tell just what was going on in the front seat as they fought, the car going this way than that.

"Hands on the wheel please, okay?" Percy asked. As he spoke, an elbow in front hit the hyper speed button, sending them off very fast and lurching everyone back again. This time Marina's head connected with Grovers'. "We're all gonna die." Percy said as Annabeth held on to his arm.

"Calm down." "Didn't that prophecy say that you were going to make til at least twenty?"

"You know about the prophecy?" Percy asked sitting forward.

"Oh sure." "The oracles a friend." "We're besties." "BFF!" All three said at once. The one in the middle was hit in the back of the head, causing the eye to fall right out of her head, bounce off of the window and fall into Marina's lap which she flicked to Annabeth, who tossed it to Percy. "the eye!" "He's got it!"

"What do you know about the prophecy?" Percy asked, holding up the eye. All three ladies reaching back at once to grab it. "I'll drop it." He said then held it out the window.

"No!" All three ladies shouted at once. The whispered quick amongst themselves before leaning up and turning to face them all. "Okay okay!" "30, 31, 75, 12."

"What?" Percy asked, clearly confused.

"Percy you got your answer." Annabeth said grabbing the eye from him and handing it forward.

"A-all I got were numbers..." Percy said.

"Yes." "You'll know," "When it matters!"

They turned around and the car continued to speed forward. It was a silent couple of moments until Annabeth leaned over and whispered. "I think we're a little short on drachmas."

"WHAT?" The three ladies in front exclaimed a little angry before each one slammed a foot on the brake. The car started to slow, the tires screeching against the road before hitting a curb and flipping over. It flipped int eh air a few times before finally landing with a bounce. The three in the front turned around at once then. "What do ya," "Think we're" "Running here?" "A charity?!" "Get your cheap butts," "Out!" Once everyone had scrambled out the car was taking off once more leaving the five of them standing there staring after it.

"That was..." Percy started.

"I know." Grover said.

"Awesome!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly. "Can we go again?" He asked.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. I'm trying to not do too many movie scenes, so don't worry there won't be many more. However the scene with Hermes is too funny to resist, which will be the next chapter. And I'm so excited about this fanfic that I'm going to start on the next chapter immediately! Please favorite and review! I _really_ love reviews guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is the fourth chapter. I wish I were getting just a couple more reviews... /hint hint. Nah I'm just joking. Or am I? But I hope you guys have been liking the story. It is from this point on that I push away from movie scenes and follow the book story line now. I do not own Percy Jackson or it's characters. I do on Marina. I think this is the longest chapter so far.**

* * *

They stopped briefly to get some money and got some coffee with an extra shot of nectar. They walked down the street with their coffees in hand. Percy was up ahead with Tyson talking while Marina was back with Annabeth and Grover. Grover had to walk with his crutches so Annabeth was holding his cup. She didn't want to know what the monster and her brother were talking about. Then out of the blue there's shouting. Marina whipped around to find Grover being held by two people and instantly sprang into action. Dropping her cup and pulled running towards the group she dodged the arms of the boy who tried to grab her and sent a punch right to his face and knew she did some damage when she heard a crack. Annabeth had been tossed to the ground, so Marina kicked out the legs from under the boy who threw her. He scrambled back up and Marina went to strike again but fell over when something hard hit the back of her head. She fell to her knees and held her head as she sat there a moment. But by the time she collected herself it was too late. Grover was gone.

They sat on the steps after loosing their one way to the fleece and Percy was going on about Luke. Marina's head was still pounding so she didn't feel like paying attention until suddenly Annabeth was standing up. Marina stood and followed the group of now four to a UPS store. "What are we shipping ourselves overnight express to the Sea of Monsters?" Percy asked.

"You want to find Luke? His dad will know where he is." Annabeth told Percy then and Marina perked up then. So they're off to find Luke now then?

They entered the building to find a rather young attractive looking man standing before an old lady. They approached the counter and immediately Annabeth spoke. "Uh, excuse me. We're looking for Hermes?"

"Uh, yeah... I'm sorry to be the god of obviousness but I'm with a customer." The man behind the counter said. He went back to dealing with the customer before him and when he left he addressed the demi-gods before him. "So you're here about Hermes?" He asked. Marina however was looking at his name tag. No one else seemed to notice how the word Hermes was on it.

"His son, actually. It's kind of important." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you burst in here all rude like." He commented then.

Marina elbowed Annabeth in the back and she turned around not exactly looking happy. "What?" She asked the girl clearly shorter than her.

"Could you try to be a little less impatient and show the God some respect?" Marina asked her, then pointed to the guy before them.

Annabeth turned around, looking slightly embarrassed. "Wait... Your...?"

"Hermes." The guy said with a little smile. "A little insulted you didn't recognize me." He said. "My feelings might have even been hurt, if I wasn't such a self confident individual. I don't know if you noticed but I am killing these shorts." He said as he left the behind the counter space and walked around the demi-gods.

"Hermes, sir." Marina spoke then. The guy turned around and looked to her. Marina by far being the shortest in the room. "Thank you for letting the unclaimed kids stay in your cabin." She told him then. Seeing as she grew up unclaimed her cabin was the Hermes cabin. She smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Your welcome." He said simply before turning and leading them from the front room.

Percy decided to speak up then. "Sir we're looking for Luke because he attacked Camp Half Blood and kidnapped our friend."

"And we really need your help and we don't have a lot of time." Annabeth cut in.

"That's really cut, how you finish each others sentences." Hermes said to Percy and Annabeth, but Marina couldn't see their faces to see how they reacted to that. "Follow." He said then and motioned for them to walk forward. They followed Hermes through the doors into the packaging part of the building. "Check it out. State of the art sorting process and packaging facility." He explained as he gave them a tour. "If we can box it, we can ship it. At the speed of, hehe, me." They kept walking and it was really only Tyson and Marina who seemed to be genuinely interested in the building they were in. "We have plans to expand next year, but we're finding we have some space issues." Hermes explained as they kept walking. "So picture this, only bigger. Don't touch that." He said suddenly and Marina looked to find Tyson messing with things. Rolling her eyes she kept walking. "We're the fastest growing Olympian industry. Took a while to get up and running, but Rome wasn't built in a day, trust me, I was there."

"Excuse me sir, we're in a bit of a hurry." Percy said then, interrupting Hermes.

"Relax my friend, take it slow." Hermes told him with a smile.

"Oh come on! Give me a break." "Yeah, easy for you to say, _your eminence._" "Actually Martha it's not easy for him! He's the god of freaking speed!" Marina walked around Annabeth to find where the voices were coming from to see that Hermes staff was moving. She gave a small smile to it. One of Hermes sons who had met his father told her about them. "Well except he's not the one whose butt is stuck to a big silver stick forever!"

"Hey, hey, hey, guys... What did I say? When we meet new people, retract your S's... It's more dramatic. Makesssss an impression." Hermes said, showing them what he meant.

"Ugh! I am personally, insulted. Snakes don't talk like that. It is a stereotype and it's offensive." "Bad enough some of our relatives are hanging out with Medusa, turning people to stone."

"Alright." Percy said.

"Oh! I love your hair, I wish my hair would do that..." "Yeah, that'll happen..."

"Look, why don't you make yourselves useful... Demi-google Luke for me? These kids are looking for me."

"Why?" Martha asked. "Do they have a death wish?" George asked then, looking at Percy.

"Doesn't matter... Just..." Hermes motioned forward as someone came and took the staff.

Martha scoffed. "Didn't even say please." "Told ya! We should have taken that job with Hercules..."

"They're an acquired taste." Hermes said then.

"I think they're lovely." Marina spoke with a smile.

Hermes started walking again. "Luke! I don't know what to do with him. I've tried reaching out, but... He's angry. He's resentful... And he holds a grudge like nobody's business." Hermes paused for a second. "Just like his mother, come to think of it."

"Yeah, he's not my biggest fan either." Percy said then.

"Well if you're gonna cross paths, Zeus forbid, swords, with him... Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to have a thing or two to help you out." Hermes said as they approached a line with several boxes moving. He picked up a box and flung its contents up and caught it. "Collectors edition item. Mint condition. From Hercules Busts Heads season one."

"Hercules busts heads?" Tyson asked.

"Best TV show ever. So of course, canceled." Hermes aid, smiling at first. "Got this off deitybay. You twist the cap off of this and you release the winds form the four corners of the Earth. Now you tell me that isn't cool." Hermes turned to Percy as he handed it to Annabeth. He looked back to see her screwing off the cap and instantly yelled. "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, NO! Not in here! Not in here..." Hermes took the thermos from her then, making sure the cap was on tight. "By the gods George was right, you do have a death wish." Hermes muttered handing it back to her. He turned to Percy then. "Now you also-" He cut off to glance behind him at Annabeth and Marina was trying very hard not to laugh. He looked back at Percy and went on. "You're also going to want one of these." He clapped twice as a little machine arm thing came down between himself and Percy. It was a little roll of packaging tape. Hermes took it and handed it to Percy.

"Um, thanks." Percy said, clearly confused. "Mythical box sealer?" He asked, giving Hermes a look to possibly ask him to explain.

"You wound me. Truly. I am wounded. I hold in my hands, a matter eliminator, trademark pending. Anything you outline with this, not in here." Hermes said as he handed it to Annabeth. "Will disappear." He finished as he looked back at Percy. He made a whooshing sound and moved his hands. "Gone. Instant hole."

"Demi-google Luke, he said. Except how am I suppose to type without fingers?" George's voice was heard as the staff was being brought back. "You are suppose to use the mouse!" "I'm a snake, I eat mice." He said as he looked at Percy. Marina looked down when she heard a squeaking noise and grabbing the little brown thing quick.

"Mice like this?" She asked as she held it up and instantly George and Martha were watching. She stepped forward and offered the rodent to the snake and everyone averted their eyes as they tore the thing in half to share.

"Delicious!" George said happily and Marina gave them a smile. "I like her." Martha said then, but Marina was sure it was just the mouse she ate talking.

"Alright, thank you. Have you found Luke?" Hermes asked then.

"Did he just say thank you?" "I'm sure it was just a lapse. Luke's on a yacht called the Princess Andromeda. It's passing by Chesapeak Beach as we speak."

"Alright thank you." Percy said to the snakes then.

"You're sssssssssso welcome." George hissed, trying to sound 'snakelike' as Hermes had asked him to earlier. "There, ya happy?" He asked the god.

"And that's... Yupp... Hush." Hermes made a hand motion for them to be quiet then. "Um..." Hermes said and glanced to Annabeth and Tyson and they turned to leave. Marina stayed behind however. Hermes noticed she stayed but said nothing. "You see Luke, please explain to him for me, uh, parents we make mistakes sometimes. And he has every right to be angry at me. Just... Please tell him not to be angry at the world."

"I'm not sure if there's anything that I can say, that'll change him." Percy told Hermes truthfully.

"Try." Hermes replied. "If there's only thing I've learned in three thousand years, is that you can't give up on family. Besides, you have your new sister here. I'm sure she could help with Luke." Hermes said with a glance at Marina. Percy walked away and Marina followed. She heard what Hermes said, but upon looking at Tyson, she decided she _could_ give up on family. Percy she's sure she could live with.

After leaving the Ops store, they headed to the nearest dock that was connected to the ocean. The teens ran down the dock, all in a bit of a hurry now. Marina was excited. Even though supposedly Luke had Grover kidnapped, she still but get to see him! They reached the end of the dock quickly and Percy pointed out a boat off in the distance. "That's it. That's Luke's yacht." Marina's heart began to beat slightly faster at the sight of it, but knew he was still pretty far away.

"What do we do, swim?" Annabeth asked.

"You're forgetting you're surrounded by kids of Poseidon." Marina said then and hopped over the railing quick and landed on the wood that floated down below the deck. Tyson seemed to be the only one who followed. She was sure there was a way across that would be simple.

"Dad will help!" Tyson said then and walked forward right to the edge of the floating wood and stuck his hand into the cool water. "Hey dad! We're trying to save Camp Half Blood, and rescue a satyr named Grover. And we could really use your help getting to that ship out there." Marina watched on, curious to see how their father would help, if he would at all. Even more so since the cyclops asked for help instead of one of the demi-gods. "Poseidon?" Tyson asked rather pitifully, and Marina almost felt bad for him for a moment, but the feeling left pretty damn quickly. "Dad?" He called out again.

"Hey it's a ncie try big guy, but don't be upset when he doesn't..." Percy's sentence trailed off as there was a noise. Something reached the surface of the water and was heading towards them pretty fast and Marina could hardly stop herself from talking to Percy.

"Maybe you just ask for too much, and he responds less." Marina told him, but Percy seemed to be ignoring her.

Out in the water however, the creature was nearing them. "It's a hippocampus." Annabeth said with a smile, watching the beautiful thing come out of the water and show itself. It jumped out of the water, clearly trying to show off. Marina walked closer to look at the various colors it was, and reached out to pet him.

"Aren't you beautiful..." Marina mumbled mostly to herself but the creature heard her and gave her a small affectionate rub with its head. Tyson hopped onto it's back, Annabeth behind him and Marina behind Annabeth, leaving Percy at the back.

The ride out was fun, and Marina was seriously enjoying herself. Even with the present company. Her mood was dampened slightly when Percy tried to talk to her. "Listen... Try not to be too disappointed when Luke doesn't turn out to be the guy you think he is..." But that earned him a swift elbow to the ribs, which almost made him fall off of the back and into the water. Not that he would be too wet or anything. But his stuff certainly would be. They slowed as they approached the ship and when they were close enough hopped off of the back of their ride and onto the boat. Marina just wanted to find Luke at this point, but had to wait for Tyson to leave the creature and finaly them try to sneak through the ship. Marina didn't want to have to sneak.

Percy led them around the ship, even up some stairs where they waited and hid. Until a monster near by forced them to have to move. They ran through the side of the ship, but Tyson's bag was so loud that they were probably already given away. They didn't even notice the other monster chasing them. When they got to the front of the ship the monster that chased them cut them off. And the demi-gods who were on the ship were behind them. Percy and Annabeth both had weapons out, but Marina left her sword where it was.

"Chris?" Percy said from in front of her and Annabeth. "What have you done with Grover?"

"Grover? Grover's the least of your worries..." Said the half-blood before them. They were lead into the main part of the boat, where the controls were and Marina for the most part kept her face hidden by her long hair. "Guess whose here..." Chris introduced them as they were lead into the room.

The man hunched over straightened up before turning around and Marina was looking down. The music that was playing was stopped and the man before them spoke, causing Marina to snap her head up. "Well, what a surprise." She knew the second she saw him she couldn't have stopped herself if she even wanted too.

"Luke." She breathed out happily and his eyes went right to her. She rushed forward, easily dodging the arms of Chris who tried to stop her and stood right before Luke. She wasted little time in wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. They hadn't really been dating before she left on her quest before disappearing for a year, but they had kissed before she left. She sort of considered them dating at the time. When she pulled back Luke just seemed to stare, sort of like he was seeing a ghost, but he was happy he was.

"Wait... What?"

* * *

**To be honest, who else smelled this coming? I mean, come on. She freaks out at everyone who talks bad about Luke in anyway. AND IT IS NOT JUST BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM. She grew up with a sweet boy she thought wouldn't have tried to over throw the Gods. There will NOT be sex in any of the next chapters. Unlike my other stories, I plan to not have a slutty character in this one. I hope you guys have been enjoying this so far, please favorite and leave me a review telling me what you think! Even if you hate it, I want to know. Think I am doing something wrong? Tell me. Reviews, good, bad, or in-between, can only help me as a writer. Plus I like getting reviews. **


End file.
